Wish Upon A Star
by EllaRosee
Summary: Harry wishes upon a star that he could have a family that loved him. His wish came true. Now he has a big family and plenty of people that care about him. How will he get back to his old life? Does he want to leave what he has always dreamed of having?


Fifteen year old Harry Potter lay on his bed and wept over the death of his godfather. It was the summer after fifth year and all Harry could think about was Sirius and how it had been all his fault for falling for Voldermorts tricks and now his Father figure was dead and there was nothing he could do to bring him back. He had searched in almost every book in Flourish and Blotts to find a way to bring back the dead before he was kicked out by the annoyed shopkeeper.

Harry looked out of this bedroom window and up at the night time sky. The boy stared out of the window for about and hour when a star shot through the sky. Sighing he closed his eyes and wished a wish that he knew would never come true. ' I wish I had a family, a real family that loved me'. When Harry opened his eyes he noticed that he was still in his bedroom at number 4 Privet drive. He groaned and turned over on the bed and closed his eyes, dissapointed . As soon as he closed his eyes he felt a pull at his naval, startled he opened his eyes and regretted it cause as soon as he did he had to shield his eyes from a blinding gold light. Five seconds later his world went black.

As the young boy became conscious again, he groaned at the splitting headache he now had. Reluctantly opening his sleepy eyes he looked around and became aware of his surroundings. He was in some kind of forest and was slouched by a huge old tree. Feeling way to tired to even care where he was, Harry lay down by the tree not even noticing how small he had become, and went back to a peaceful sleep only to be awoken several hours later by the sound of voices nearby.

Harry slowly stood up and reached for his wand only to find that there was no wand in his jean pocket nor was there anything else in both his front pockets and his back pocket. The boy growled, angry at the person who had taken his wand, the only thing to protect himself.

Quickly thinking of another plan he hoisted himself up onto the first branch of the huge tree, stretching his arms as high up as they could go and speedily but silently started to climb the tree until he heard something that made him nearly lose his grip on the tree branch above him but luckily the boy caught himself in time.

"Stop, I hear something, over by that tree!" a teenage boys voice had whispered excitedly.

Perching himself on the branch Harry Potter tried to blend in with the leaves but unfortunatley failed miserably and stood out against all the brown and green leaves with his bright red t shirt.

The leaves crunched under the feet of what he thought were death eaters as they made their way towards the old tree and right under his branch.

"Yes Alex, I can smell Gabs, he is definitely here" another older man said to Alex? Harry had to cover his mouth from shouting out in happines, that voice belonged to Remus. His Remus. But who were Alex and Gabs?

There was more crunching of leaves and from what he could see there were at least four people now crowded underneath his tree. He had only been gone ten minutes, why would the send out asearch party already?

"Hey Moony, any luck?" a voice which sounded familiar but he couldn't quite pinpoint said to the werewolf beneath him. It sounded a bit like his voice actually.

"Well actually I can smell my cub around here somewhere" Remus to the other man quietly almost to quite for Harry to hear from where he was perched on the branch. They all looked around and up the trees when a man with wavy dark hair spotted him.

" Maybe up that tree" That voice was unmistakeably Sirius'. Harry gasped, slipped on the branch and plummeted to the ground. Trying to land on his feet, there was a loud SNAP as his right ankle broke. Then he fell forward landing on his wrist doing some sort of damage to it along the way, then lay there on his chest embarrased and in pain hoping that this was just a dream.

All four men looked down at where he lay and quickly rushed over to the boy in pain. Harry scooched himself against the tree trunk and held his knees protectively up to his chest not caring about the pain that soared through his ankle as he did so. It was bent in a weird way.

Looking up at the quickly approaching wizards he looked at Alex, Remus, Sirius and then... James, his dad. Trying to not look shocked, the boy tried to get to his feet only to be stopped by a strong hand on his shoulder. Crouched down infront of him was Remus , the only thing he had closest to his parents . Maybe they were Deatheaters trying to trick him. He probably looked pathetic Harry thought.

Looking up into Remus' hazel eyes which were full of worry and relief, the fifteen year old knew then that this was the real Remus. Harry launched himself at his werewolf friend and hugged his neck and wept into his shoulder. Remus wrapped his arms around his Cub and lifted him of the ground and on his hip. This made Harry snap back out of his emotional break down and back to reality, the fact that men do not cry, he was being carried like a baby, there stood in front of him looking as alive as alive could be were Sirius and the man that looked like his twin only with brown eyes was his father, and the fact that his hands were tiny like that of a five year old. Feeling once again to tired and in pain to care he buried his head in Remus' neck and closing his eyes going to dream land.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile James, Remus , Sirius and Alex were feeling very, very relieved to find their baby boy after hours of searching. James sent red sparks in the air as a signal to others that his son was found and to stop searching and head back to the manor.<p>

Making their way back to the house together they talked to each other excitedly about how they were going to spoil Harry with sweets and toys when they got back for being so brave. Lily and a young woman with long black hair and hazel eyes came rushing from where they stood on the manors front steeps waiting impatiently, to the group of five. When they reached them, she gently took her son out of Remus' hands and looked him over for any scratches, bruises or broken bones, hoping there was none. She was highly dissapointed when she saw his wrist and weirdly bent ankle. Giving the group a small smile she made her way back up to the manner with the dark haired girl and Harry.

The four men stood infront of the manor and waited for the other search parties to come . Eventually after fifteen minutes the whole search party was there waiting eagerly to see the small boy. The group of twenty five headed inside feeling tired, relieved and excited.

Meanwhile Harry was having his first good dream about dancing colourful elephants playing Ring a Ring o'Roses with small green mice.

Harry James Potter was going to get the shock of a lifetime when he woke up.

**So, how do you like the first chapter? This is my first story but don't worry it will get better and the chapters will get longer. Tell me what you think and what I need to improve on :) Thanks!**


End file.
